


Re-Decorating

by Vibrainium



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: This was from a prompt on Tumblr from my dear friend and enabler, angryschnauzer, who has the same name on here and you should read all of her work!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Re-Decorating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouserncuriouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/gifts).



> _**angryschnauzer asked:** _
> 
> _**You're hired to change Henry's floral curtains after his computer building video. When you're up the ladder changing them he surprises you and you fall from the ladder and he catches you in those stupid big arms of his. Plot plot plot he then fucks you on that table with only the light of that computer illuminating the pair of you.** _

"I'm telling you, you have your work cut out for you," Henry said, standing as you did. 

"Trust me, Mr. Cavill, I'm sure I'll have seen worse," you smiled reassuringly, looking for your bag to bring with you to your next appointment.

"Please, call me Henry," he said, picking up your bag from the back of your chair and handing it to you.

"Thank you, Henry," you smiled, trying to fight the flush in your cheeks as you said his name aloud.

He smiled and your stomach tightened; this was going to be torture.

➖➖➖➖➖➖

The morning of your first home visit with Henry had you fluttery from the start. In your years of being a professional designer you had never felt this way about a client, and working with actors was nothing new for you. Skipping your morning caffeine, you decided you didn't need the additional stimulant while already being on high alert near Henry. 

You walked through Henry's open door and took everything in: oddly placed exercise equipment, rooms that had only one or two pieces of furniture in them, horrendous curtains that _had_ to have come with the house, and carpet the color of dried mud.

You smiled and shook your head, it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be, but you understood he was still embarrassed by it.

"I want to make this a place I won't be ashamed to show anyone. I've lived here for almost two years now and haven't had company because it's just a disaster," Henry said, popping your design daydream bubble.

"Henry I am so excited to help you with this, I can't wait to help you make this a home that reflects you."

Henry’s phone buzzed and he looked at it, “I am so sorry, please excuse me for just a moment, this is my agent,” he said before answering his phone and stepping out of the room.

You saw a step stool by the window and decided to check if your eye was right. You took your measuring tape off its keychain and stepped on the stool to measure the curtain rod above the window. 

"Look at you diving right in," Henry chuckled behind you. 

You jumped and squeaked in surprise, losing your balance. You squeezed your eyes shut, preparing to hit the ground-but you didn't. You opened your eyes with a gasp to find yourself in Henry's arms, your legs draped over one, while the other wrapped around your waist.

You looked at him, wide-eyed, not able to find your voice as he smiled down at you like some sort of prince. He set you on your feet and you blinked, shaking your head. 

"I-I'm… _oh_. Thank you," you sputtered, hoping you didn't sound as flustered as you felt.

Henry gently placed you on your feet and you smoothed your hands over your rumpled clothes.

"Am I going to have to supervise you climbing on things? I must say I wasn't planning for that," his cheeky grin made your heart leap and your face burn.

You shook your head, "no no, I'm so sorry."

"I'm only teasing! But I can't say I'm not happy to come to your rescue."

You let out a small noise that you were hoping would sound like a nervous laugh, but ended up a little more sexual than you intended. Your eyes widened and you hurried to another room saying something about the natural lighting.

➖➖➖➖➖➖

It had been several weeks since you began the work on redecorating the first floor of Henry's house. He had been away filming for the last two of those weeks, so when he called and asked you to meet him at his home when he returned, your stomach flipped with excitement.

Henry walked into the room and his mouth fell open.

"This is incredible!" Henry said excitedly, not knowing where to look first. 

You walked around with him, not able to look away from his beaming face. This was what you lived for. 

"Can I get you something to drink? Tea?" He asked suddenly, as if just remembering his manners.

"Actually tea would be fantastic," you smiled.

"Let me put the kettle on!" He said, quickly walking to the kitchen.

You smiled as you looked at the charcoal wall and simple window treatments that replaced the burgundy paint and flower curtains of Henry's office.

You noticed a bit of blue above the window and stood on your toes to spot a piece of painters tape that was left behind. You stepped on the chair next to the desk to tug the tape off the wall as you hear Henry enter behind you.

"Well this is familiar!" He chuckled.

You turned too quickly and lost your balance, finding yourself in Henry's arms for a second time.

" _Very_ familiar," his voice was lower and his eyes traveled to your lips.

Henry set you on your feet and put a hand on your cheek; your heart hammered in your chest.

"I would very much like to kiss you now," he said.

"You better," you said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down.

He smiled before his lips touched yours; you sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

Henry stood up straight and you let out a squeaky gasp as you were lifted off your feet.

He chuckled and held your waist, effortlessly sitting you atop his desk. You kissed again and parted your lips as his tongue swiped them. You held back a moan as your tongues swirled and you clung to Henry as if he was keeping you from floating away. 

Henry's hands roamed up and down your sides and legs, and you trembled in excitement. 

The beeping of the kettle momentarily jerked you out of the moment, but Henry smiled, "it's electric, it'll turn off on its own."

You grinned, running your hands through his hair and pulling him to kiss you again. Henry sighed and once again your deep kiss had you floating.

"My darling, I don't want to pressure you, but I have been dreaming of your thighs squeezing my head ever since you wore that little romper last month," Henry said as he kissed up and down your neck.

Your stomach tightened and you couldn't help the whimper that escaped your lips as his eyes met yours. 

"Oh god," you whispered.

Henry searched your eyes, "oh god... _no_?" His eyebrow rose then furrowed slightly; his face was too perfect.

"Oh god I'm sorry! No! Yes! Oh my **god** you have me so flustered I can't think straight, Henry, I want you so fucking bad, I've been dreaming of you every night," you babbled.

A huge smile spread across his face and he chuckled, running a finger down your jaw and lifting your head by your chin.

"Good," he said, his fingers creeping up your thighs, "and, likewise."

Your legs trembled and you felt your arousal soak your panties as he started to undress you. He took off your shirt and bra, immediately lavishing your breasts with attention. His lips grazed each of your nipples and you cried out softly, your stomach in knots.

You pulled him back up, his lips crushing yours and his hands sliding around your bare back. You sighed as his arms consumed you, your legs hooked around his as he leaned into you. You tugged at his shirt and he pulled away from your kiss briefly to take it off. Your hands immediately went to his chest, dragging your nails through the dark hair. Henry sighed and kissed you again, his hands working on your pants, tugging them down and off along with your underwear.

Without another word Henry dropped to his knees between your legs, kissing up your thighs; his beard almost tickled. He breathed you in and moaned as his large hands pushed your legs open wider. You bit your lip as you watched him dive into you, his tongue dragging up your slit slowly. You gasped and he spread you with his fingers, licking up once more, just barely flicking over your throbbing clit.

You cried out and immediately buried your fingers in his soft curls as his tongue made gentle, slow circles on your clit. 

"Oh! Oh my god that's perfect, oh _god_ ," you nearly sobbed as his tongue made waves over your sensitive bud. 

Henry moaned and you could feel your wetness dripping down your ass onto the desk but you couldn't bring yourself to be shy about it.

Henry pulled away to take a breath, his thumb rubbing your clit perfectly as he kissed your thighs.

"You taste _heavenly_ ," he breathed, trailing his fingers down your lips as his mouth replaced his thumb. 

You cried out and arched your back, your release creeping closer. Henry sucked and licked steadily, your legs soon trembling around his head as you gripped the edge of the desk.

"Henry! Oh god!" You cried, your release washing over you, making your head spin.

Before you could come down from your high, Henry moaned into you, massaging your vulva with his fingertips, pressing gently against your entrance. You gasped as he slid a finger into you, your back arching and your cunt desperate for more. You cried out and he sunk in a second finger, wiggling them slightly as his tongue returned to your clit. 

You let out a guttural cry as he fucked you slowly with two fingers, his tongue rubbing your clit even slower. You didn't even have time to comprehend how he was making you feel before you were screaming his name in ecstasy, coming again.

Henry stood slowly, his fingers still inside you, rubbing his free hand over the front of his jeans.

"I could worship you with my mouth all day if you'd allow me," he sighed, running his fingers down your arm, making you shiver.

You saw the way Henry was gazing at you, with both lust and adoration, and you felt yourself weaken all over again.

"Maybe another day where we can start in the morning," you smirk, reaching out for his hand and bringing it to your lips to kiss his knuckles. 

"Oh my darling, don't tease."

"Who said I'm teasing?"

Henry leaned over you and kissed you tenderly; you moaned in surprise as his wet beard met your skin. 

You shuddered and clenched around his fingers; Henry moaned and began slowly pumping them into you again. 

"Henry _please_ ," you begged while he began feverishly kissing down your neck.

"Please?" You could feel his smirk on your skin.

"Henry I want you inside me," you gasped as he flicked his tongue over one nipple, then the other. 

You saw his hand disappear under the desk and you heard a faint zipping sound. 

"You're going to have to be more specific my love, I am already inside you," he said, spreading his fingers inside your throbbing pussy to make his point.

"Oh for fuc- your dick, Henry, **please**!" You cried.

Henry withdrew his fingers from you and took a step back, pushing down his jeans with his underwear. Your eyes widened as you saw his long, thick cock bob as he stood between your legs. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroking slowly and your cunt throbbed as you watched his foreskin glide over his swollen head. You whimpered and he did it again, taking a step closer.

"Maybe you can watch me have a wank some time."

His voice broke your trance and you looked up at his smug smile.

"I know you're being a little shit right now, but I don't care, yes. Yes, please."

Henry laughed and reached for your waist, pulling you up to kiss you softly. 

"You are just…" he smiled and shook his head. 

"Ridiculous?" You offered.

"Incredible," he said, kissing you before you could respond. 

You moaned softly and wrapped your legs around his waist as his hands slid down your back and around to squeeze your hips. 

You lifted yourself and grinded into him, feeling his cock trapped against your dripping pussy. Henry moaned and bucked his hips, grinding back into you.

" _Henry_ ," you huffed.

He reached for his cock and rubbed his fat head against your clit, making you jump and moan. Henry grinned and pressed himself to your entrance and pushed slowly, grabbing your hips and pulling you together. 

You cried out and grasped his biceps as he completely sheathed himself inside you. Henry's head dropped to your shoulder as you stretched for him. You had never felt someone fill you so completely; your head was already spinning. 

" _Oh_ ," Was all you could say, your breath shaky and lips parted. 

Henry exhaled slowly and squeezed your hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on your skin. He lifted his head and kissed you tenderly as he slowly pulled out, and pushed back in.

"Oh my god,” you whimpered into his kiss as he repeated his action slowly, "you feel so amazing."

"Mmm… _you_ feel amazing," Henry groaned, his hot breath on your lips making you shudder.

His thrusts remained slow, your hands roaming, your lips always finding each other. 

"Henry, faster, please," you whispered, tugging his hair gently. 

He grunted softly and snapped his hips into you faster, the desk shaking. His computer woke up and the spinning of the fans in the tower beside you made you jump. Henry chuckled and you laughed, shaking your head. The rainbow lights illuminated your body and Henry's fingers traced over the patterns as his hips moved faster. 

" _God_ , you're gorgeous," he breathed, his thumbs flicking over your nipples as he held your sides, his eyes meeting yours.

"Henry, oh god," you cried as his cock slammed into you faster. 

Henry's eyes wandered to where you were joined and he groaned, straightening up and grabbing your hips.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he huffed, slowing down to watch himself sliding in and out of you.

You supported yourself on the desk with your hands and followed Henry’s gaze, your stomach fluttering. His thick cock was glistening and you unconsciously flexed, squeezing him as he thrust into you.

Henry moaned and grabbed your legs, holding them open for you, "look how wet you are, look how well you take me…" he murmured, the rawness of his voice giving you tingles.

"Fuck… Henry, you feel so good," you whimpered. 

He moved slowly, rolling his hips as he watched himself fill you over and over. 

"You going to come for me again, darling?" He asked, resting a hand on your mound, nestling his thumb against your clit.

You gasped and arched your back, nodding and trying not to scream.

" _Good_ ," his deep, velvety voice shook you as he watched you intently. 

Henry's thumb rubbed gentle circles on your throbbing bundle of nerves as his heavy cock slid in and out of you quickly. Your head fell back and your cunt pulsed, the tightening in your abdomen growing almost painful.

"Oh god, so close, Henry can you, oh god," you choked on your breath, "can you slow for a second," you whimpered, your trembling hand reaching for him.

Henry complied, his thrusts slowing to a sensual pace that had you crying out and shuddering in seconds.

"Beautiful… just beautiful," Henry murmured, running a hand down your side to hold your hip while his thumb continued to make gentle circles on your clit.

"Oh! Fuck!" You cried, your release crashing over your body, your limbs weakening and your back arching.

Henry groaned as your pulsing walls squeezed his cock, and he stilled while your body writhed beneath him.

"Oh god you look so incredible falling apart beneath me, you are making it so hard for me to last!" Henry huffed, holding your hips with both hands, rolling his hips gently. 

You cried out softly at the over-stimulation and held onto his forearms as he started steady thrusts again. 

"I'm close… where should I…?" He trailed off.

"All over me, stomach, tits, neck, please I want to watch you to cum all over me," you begged.

Henry's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched

"That is the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me, my god," he said, squeezing your hips.

Henry pulled out of you and you whined involuntarily, but immediately didn't mind because you were watching Henry wrap a hand around his massive cock, stroking hard and fast.

"Fuck!" Henry cried, biting his lip as he squeezed his swollen length, thick streams of his cum covering your breasts and stomach. 

Your cunt throbbed as you watched the last of his release dribble from his flushed head and you licked your lips. 

You slid off the desk and knelt in front of Henry, wrapping a hand around his thick cock and bringing it to your mouth. You looked up at him and his eyes widened slightly as your lips parted around his fat head. 

Henry let out a long moan as he gently held your face. You sighed and suckled on his head, immediately obsessed with your combined taste.

Henry gasped as you squeezed his softening length, stroking him slowly as your tongue swirled around his head.

"Oh!" Henry yelped, as he suddenly ejaculated again, his legs trembling as you swallowed the quick spurts and sucked him clean.

You pulled yourself up, nuzzling your face into Henry's glistening chest and pressed your lips to his sternum.

He pulled you to him quickly and wrapped his arms around you, his chest was heaving and you both were still shaking.

"Good _Lord_ ," he finally exhaled, his face in your hair.

"Mmhmm,” you agreed weakly.

You stood there holding each other up for a few minutes, your body buzzing as you listened to Henry's heartbeat.

"Care to join me for a shower?" He asked, pulling away from you and noticing the mess you were now both covered in.

"Only if you promise not to ask my professional opinion on your bathroom."

Henry let out a booming laugh and swept you off your feet, carrying you to the stairs.

"But if you re-do my bathroom that means you'll come back!" He said as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"I'd prefer not to be paid when I come back," you replied, nuzzling your face into his neck.

"Oh that's a relief, the bathroom's just been redone."


End file.
